


Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Something is coming to the National City and it has to do with Lena





	Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp

While Lena is going to work, she is driving alone with her lamborgini. In the middle of the highway, she passed by a crashed site. The helicopter starts to fire and she saw two babies. Her car stops a meter away amd run over the site. She see the babies are alive and crying in pain.  
They left a second after the helicopter has to blow.  
An hour after, Supergirl broke a window again of the hospital, she thinks something happened to Lena. And people there are not surprise of a broken windows.  
She went to the emergency room. Lena was sitting ang worrying about.  
" How are you Lena, what happened?" She hugged her.  
" Im fine, Supergirl, i saw the babies and the helicopters explode very fast."  
Lena feels very afraid.  
" What babies?"  
A doctor went out from the room. And he brings good news.  
" Ms. Luthor, the babies are fine. You can take them home Ms. Luthor."  
Supergirl can understand what is happening. That babies must be surrendered to authorities not with Lena or else. She will be charged kidnapping.  
She cannot understand what Lena is acting. Lena is been weird and felt something strange about the babies.  
After she let Lena go home with those babies. She next go to the DEO.  
" Hi. Kara, what happened you seem so quiet. Is something wrong?" Alex stop cleaning her favorite gun and consentrate to her sister.  
" Lena has a baby,"  
" She is pregnant? My god Im so sorry to hear that."  
" No, she had this two babies came from nowhere, Alex."  
" Whats wrong with that? Arent you happy? Maggie and I planning to have it but you..."  
" Alex, its not the same, we dont know where it came from, what if those are aliens, or anything."  
" Kara, you are over reacting, you must be happy for her now, all you got to do is adjust."  
" Adjust??!!"  
A few days later, Lena never went to office. She is busy taking care of the babies. And like, she forgot anything.  
Before midnight, Supergirl, drop by to see Lena in L- Corp but nothing there, only Jess.

10 years after, Lena came back to work at L-Corp. She never aged, and she much look younger.  
Alex had a great news to her sister. Kara is very sad about why Lena left her.  
She lived at the Sanvers residence since it happened.   
Maggie and her are very close now, sometimes Alex jealous of them.  
" Hey babe, please tell Kara, Lena is back. Im going to work now see later."  
While Alex is going out to the house.  
" Im gonna cook diner. Come home early."  
Then Supergirl knock at back door. She dont want to broke windows again, specially on her sister windows.  
Maggie opened the door for her and have there brunch.  
" Wow, potstickers. I love you now Maggie."  
" Alex had a good news for you. Lena is back."  
" Okay."  
" Is that all you can say? Okay? Kara dont you ever missed her?"  
" Look, she choose the babies over me. And besides that was long time ago. I moved on."  
" Okay you say so."  
Kara was still mad until she meet Lena again.  
The girl of steel melt when she saw Lena' s eyes.   
And she with the two children.  
" Hi, Lena."  
Lena smiles and as they move closer to Kara, she really missed her.  
" Kara, hi. Nice to see you. By the way this is Kale and this is Lara. Kids this is Kara. Kara Danvers."  
No words from the kids but the kid hugged her.   
" Okay, okay, kids thats good, to hugged you too."  
They soon went to the restaurant where they always eating.  
" I am very sorry Kara for leaving without further notice. I hope you can understand. I have ro take care of this childrens."  
" Its okay, i am glad you back... Ofcourse with them."  
" And they are glad to meet you too. Im sorry again but i have to use your name after them. I thought it was good."  
" What do you mean?"  
" My mother dont want them to use Luthor so i let them use yours. Its Kale and Lara Luthor Danvers."  
" You mean, i was their parent too? Lena its okay, i am happy to be part of them but what if, you know."  
Lena turns upset.   
" I thought you love me. You have to protect them too. Kids come on,"  
" Lena, please, dont go. We can talk about it."  
"No Kara, unless you accept them."  
The Superhero went home sad and exhausted. She broke the window for the very first time after 10 years.  
" Whoah, easy, Kara. Watch out."  
Alex is on cleaning again.  
" Why she cant understand? That was not her kids. One day someone will going to find them. She will going to be upset but that is truth."  
Maggie comforted her.  
" We know that Kara, what happened?"  
" And you promised you never broke any windows again."  
" She want me to come back if i would accept her kids. And she named the kids Danvers. What will i do.?"  
" You mean the kids are Danvers?"  
Alex sit beside her. " This is unfair, you never recieve anything from her, she just dissapear and now, she back, tell you, you were their parents too.!?"  
Maggie stand up and get her a glass of water.  
" She really loves you Kara. See, she done it for you. I wish your sister...."  
" Babe, were not Lena, okay."  
" Both of you are missing the point. Lena wanted to have a family. She wanted to have a family with you. I understand Lena."  
Kara still worried anything about Lena.  
Until one day, theres something happened. Miles away from the National City. Two women are shooting aliens in a bar. That bar were listed at National City's Alien territory.  
Alex is on the site. And they captured one of them.  
" Who are you?"  
A woman calmly introduce herself, Im Wynonna Earp. Who are you!?"

 

To be continue......


End file.
